


Behind Closed Doors

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Behind Closed Doors

actually the very first bit of Chadrea I ever wrote (way back when, lol!) so this has absolutely NO connection with _An Internal Affair_ and leans more towards the canon side of things.

  


____________________________________

"What's Sergeant Slaughter doing in there, anyway; getting his back waxed? I've got a Vietnamese girl who can get him Speedo ready in twenty minutes," Andrea Battle smirked.

Preisser looked at her. "You really don't get it, do you? Your-" he broke off as the door opened and Shelten stood there.

"Let's go, Battle. I've got work to do." He motioned her inside brusquely and she shot the decidedly uncompassionate Preisser a long-suffering look as she rose to her feet and walked past Shelten into his office. "Take a seat," he began as he closed the door behind them and turned to her.

Andrea cocked her head at him. "You can't be serious."

He just looked at her. "Believe it or not, I called you in here for a reason. Now, about your contact in Chinatown…"

"Chad."

"_Sergeant_."

"Fine, then. _Sergeant_ Chad. We both know the real reason for calling me in here."

"Well, that's fantastic news because you looked as if you needed a reminder. Back to Chinatown and your contact for a minute-"

"Sergeant Chad…."

With a sigh, he set the folder he was holding down on the desk. "Andrea, we are _not_ doing this here."

Andrea sighed and sank into the chair he was pointing to. "Fine. Ask away."

Chad walked around to sit behind the desk, steepling his fingers and regarding her seriously. "Close the blinds, Detective Battle."

She gave a start of surprise. "But you just said-"

"I'm IA. I'm allowed to lie. Now close the blinds and lock the door." Andrea did so calmly, turning back to see him still at his desk, watching her. "Come over here and convince me I should drop your case."

She swallowed hard, liquid heat pooling low in her belly. "Yes, sir." Putting a sway in her step as she moved towards him, she noted with some satisfaction that his pupils were dilated and his breathing was coming that much faster. It would be easier if they weren't supposed to act differently around each other in public, but what else could they do? After the night they'd ran into each other at that bar, she'd known there could be no turning back… she wasn't so sure she ever _would_ if she had the chance, but still.

He pushed his chair away from the desk and spread his legs slightly, simply watching her as she came to him and sank to her knees, reaching for the zipper of his pants. She rubbed her hand across the bulge of his straining erection until his breathing became noticeably uneven, then carefully drew him from the confines of his trousers and leaned forward to flick her tongue in small, teasing licks. She shifted to press her thighs together tightly, so turned on by the sight, smell, and taste of him that she needed some measure of friction. After licking him from root to tip, Andrea took him into her mouth and began to suck his cock slowly. His murmurs of pleasure spurred her on and she wrapped the fingers of one hand around his shaft, pumping while she continued to bob up and down on him. Chad's fingers slid into her hair while his other hand rested on the back of her neck and Andrea moaned around him when he began to press down demandingly, tugging her curls.

Andrea tried her best to bring him to orgasm, but Chad simply pulled her head up from his lap and shook his head at her. "Save that for later." He beckoned to her and she obediently unzipped her jeans, sliding them down around her ankles along with her panties while he watched. Andrea sucked in a breath as one of the IA officer's hands slipped between her legs, stirring her until she cried out. Then he turned her so that her back was to him and Chad guided her into his lap, reaching between them to set himself at her swollen entrance. His large hands pressed her down onto him and Andrea bit back a loud moan at the exquisite feel of the thick cock spearing her, stretching her.

"Chad," she started, but was cut off by his low-voiced correction.

"_Sergeant_."

Chad lifted her up slightly and pressed her back down, and Andrea writhed helplessly as he leaned back in his chair, braced his feet, and began to move his hips beneath her. "Sergeant," she whimpered.

He pushed her forward suddenly, and Andrea grasped the edge of his desk to gain enough leverage to work herself up and down on his shaft while he held her hips in place. The sound of his groans encouraged her and Andrea's movements became almost frenzied when Chad's fingers dug into her skin, signaling his rapidly approaching climax. Just as his control slipped from him, Chad slid a hand around her hip and rubbed at her clit with just the right amount of pressure – Andrea swallowed her scream as she came violently, shuddering and clenching hard around the cock still buried deep within her. Chad swore and pumped up into her frantically, fingers curling around her waist with a grip that would leave bruises. "_Fuck_, yes – Andrea…!"

When she started to come down from the intense high of climax, Andrea found to her amusement that they were both slumped against the back of Chad's office chair and she started to gather herself to move away. "Sergeant, maybe we should…"

Her lover's arms tightened around her immediately to hold her against him. "You can call me Chad now."

"That's terribly kind of you," she retorted - the sound of his low laughter made Andrea smile at him over her shoulder.

"It's the least I could do." Chad reached for the box of tissues he kept in one of the lower desk drawers, kissing the back of her neck before helping her stand. Andrea studiously avoided his eyes as they both cleaned up and rearranged their rumpled clothing; it would be a miracle if no one figured out what they'd been doing. When she finished tucking her shirttails back into her jeans and looked back up at him, Chad stepped forward and reached for her. "Your shirt's crooked," he murmured softly, smoothing it in place and hooking a wayward curl behind one of her ears. "Now all you need to do is get angry at me so no one gets suspicious."

Andrea looked up at the big sergeant and leaned into his caress when he touched her cheek lightly with his fingers. "I guess you've gotta piss me off, first."

She gasped in surprise when Chad pulled her to him suddenly, ducking his head to kiss her with a thoroughness that made her body start to tingle anew. He drew away from her and pushed her back gently, a cocky grin curving his lips. "How about this? You've got another IA meeting next Friday at 4:30."

"Next Friday….?" The renewed lust that the bastard had inspired within her vanished as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. "I'm on vacation next Friday."

Chad sauntered back to his chair and dropped into it, favoring her with a look that she wanted to wipe off his face with her fist. "Not anymore."

"You're…you're kidding, right?"

"I'll have Preisser set it up. See you then," Chad said dismissively, reaching into a nearby file cabinet to withdraw a folder and flipping it open. Andrea waited for him to look back up at her and tell her that he'd been joking, but he simply looked up at her with a "Good_bye_, Detective."

She got out of there before she was tempted to bash his head in with one of the plaques on his office wall, and slammed the door so hard that Preisser nearly fell out of his chair in shock. "You'd better tell your boss that….that…"

"That what?"

"That…. oh, I'll think of something," Andrea snarled. "Goddamned Shelten."

Storming back down to Narcotics and ignoring Hopper's startled expression, Andrea flung herself down into her chair and was reaching for her computer's keyboard to email her father so she could cancel their travel plans when she noticed the new email notification. Preisser certainly hadn't wasted any time, she thought sourly. She was busily creating scenarios in which the head of Internal Affairs suffered painful death and/or dismemberment before she opened the message and saw the date of her next IA appointment. _What the….?_. Picking up the phone and dialing quickly, she glared at the computer screen as he answered.

"Shelten."

"You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"See you next Thursday, Detective."

  


~_fin_~  
___________________________


End file.
